Harry Potter y el Terrible Matrimonio
by Veronika Hitler
Summary: Harry está casado, pero su mujer está extraña. Sin embargo, eso no le preocupa, siempre ha sido así... Su mujer es un MadeUp, y estoy luchando porque no sea una MarySue. Acepto todo tipo de crítica.
1. Hay cosas que nunca cambian

_**Declamación:**__ Sólo Ver, Jason, Gina, Jane, Leopold y futuros personajes nunca mencionados en las obras de J. K. Rowling me pertenecen, y sin la debida consulta, éstos no podrán ser utilizados por nadie más._

_**Nota:**__ No estoy segura de la clasificación. La pondré en PG-13 porque aún no sé qué tan compleja, violenta, o erótica se tornará esta historia, aunque ya tengo todo el esquema en mi cabeza. En dado caso de que exceda mis expectativas, la cambiaré a R. Puede que incluso llegue a haber FemSlash o yuri, con detalles explícitos. Si estás seguro de que no te gusta este tipo de cosas, gracias por haberte interesado en esta historia; si no estás seguro, lee, experimenta, y llega a una conclusión por ti mismo, sin prestar atención a prejuicios y tabúes._

_Sin más preámbulo que un agradecimiento, aquí está:_

**Harry Potter y el Terrible Matrimonio**

Personas corriendo... una bolsa de Galeones... Ruido... Gritos... Pasos... Un rayo de luz verde... Personas llorando, gritando... Una voz... _Te amo_... Besos... Miedo... Dolor... Más personas gritando... Mucho miedo... Más dolor... La mentira... El Peso... El amor... Una risa encantadora, atrayente... Una risa fría, estridente... Un padre... La muerte... Ella corría... Y la risa... Un precipicio... Lo pierde... De nuevo la risa... Ella cae... Cae... La risa no cesa... Lo pierde... _Lo pierde_...

-Dios mío- dijo en susurro. Estaba muy fría y sudando, su corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido.

-¿Qué pasa?-

Ella no podía hablar, pero aquella voz la tranquilizaba.

-Ver, cálmate- Él parecía sorprendido -Fue sólo un sueño-

No lo era, ella lo sabía. Sin embargo no lo entendía. Era la repetición de la historia... pero el final no era el mismo. No. Ella no podía aceptarlo. Aquello era un sueño, sólo el reflejo de sus miedos... nada que temer.

Ver no pudo hacer más que abrazarlo. Una lágrima estuvo a punto de escaparse de aquellos ojos que se empeñaban en apresarla, y que consiguieron extinguirla. Ver no lloraría, y menos por un miedo que ya llevaba con ella más de 10 años.

Estuvo abrazada a Harry por un buen tiempo. Y por fin ella se separó de él, le dio un suave beso y se levantó de la cama.

-Mira la hora que es- El reloj de su mesa de noche decía que eran las 7:30 a.m. –Tenemos que vestirnos y prepararnos algo de comer- Hizo una pausa cuando se apoyó en la cama para ponerse sus levantadoras – ¡Esto sí que está sudado!- Soltó una pequeña risita. Abrió la gaveta y sacó su varita –_Scurgify_- Murmuró, y todo el sudor desapareció.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Harry Potter miraba a su esposa. ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía? No sabía, pero era obvio que ella intentaba eliminar lo que fuera que fuese. Ya sabía él lo que era sufrir por pesadillas, Voldemort lo había atormentado bastante tiempo con sus terribles intromisiones nocturnas en su subconsciente, que aunque lo parecían, eran más que sueños. Pero lo que le sucedía a Ver no podía ser igual a lo que él había pasado. No lo entendía, pero sabía que Ver se estaba matando a sí misma, poco a poco y dolorosamente, y él no quería permitirlo.

-Te quiero mucho- Dijo Harry cuando Ver ya estaba cerca de la puerta de la habitación. Ella sólo le dedicó una sonrisa y salió.

¿Por qué no podía terminar de deshacerse de ese miedo? ¿Acaso no habían pasado ya más de diez años? ¿Qué podría suceder ahora? Ver sonrió a sí misma, como tratando de auto-convencerse de que era una tonta. Se encontró en la cocina con un par de platos y un cuchillo en la mano. Puso todo en el mesón de la cocina, y abrió el refrigerador, le encantaba sentir en su cara la pequeña corriente de frío que salía cuando lo hacía. Cuando ya había tomado el cartón de leche y algunas frutas, lo cerró y comenzó a limpiar, pelar y picar las frutas.

Mientras tanto, Harry tomaba una rápida ducha caliente. Le resultaba realmente agradable el vapor del agua, se sentía distante y relajado. Pero ¿qué sucedía con Ver? De unos meses para acá, se despertaba en el mismo estado en el que lo había hecho ese día. ¿Y por qué se empeñaba en decir que nada le pasaba? ¿Tendría que ver con su pasado? Harry reaccionó porque el agua estaba ya enfriándose, y no había terminado de enjabonarse. Lo mejor sería dejar las cosas como estaban, en algún momento Ver hablaría, y él la ayudaría a encontrar una solución si era necesario. Sí, ella se lo diría en algún momento. Harry salió de la ducha y tomó una toalla, se miró en el espejo empañado y se dijo a sí mismo que debía relajarse y que todo estaría bien.

-Además, tenemos un partido de quidditch que ganar hoy- dijo a su reflejo.

-Bien dicho, capitán- respondió su reflejo en el espejo con una sonrisa.

Ver acababa de acercarse a las escaleras para llamar a Harry, cuando oyó que la puerta de la habitación se cerraba. Ella se devolvió a la cocina y se sentó en el mesón. Cuando Harry llegó, ella estaba echando cereal en su plato, que ya tenía leche y pasas dentro.

-¿Frutas?- Preguntó Harry, sentándose él también.

-Frutas. Hoy tienes un partido importante y debes comer bien. Vamos, sírvete cereal y ensalada de frutas, ya vas a ver que te va a ir mejor comiendo esto. Además, siempre que preparo tocino y huevos cuando tienes partido, dices que no quieres porque es muy pesado, y andas por esa cancha pálido-

-Pero he ganado-

-No siempre. Y tampoco debes abusar de tu talento, cariño, a veces falla-

-¿Tú qué sabes? Nunca fallas-

-¿Es que crees que lo mío es puro talento?-

-A decir verdad...-

-Ay, por Dios, Harry-

-Hablar muchos idiomas es un talento-

-Ningún talento, aprendí los idiomas desde que era pequeña. Creo que es lo único de mi infancia que me ha resultado útil-

-Ser _isotermago_ también es útil--- Harry se interrumpió a sí mismo -¿Por qué te estás comiendo las fresas amarillas?-

-No sé, me provocó. Además, las rojas son para ti, ¿no ves que combinan con tus labios?-

Harry no puedo evitar sonrojarse un poco –Es en serio. ¿Acaso estás teniendo problemas con tus poderes?-

-¿Estás insinuando que estoy perdiendo mis facultades?-

-No, pero quizá estás cansada. Siempre estás haciendo algo-

-No es mi culpa que te resulte extraño que el resto de la humanidad haga algo útil mientras tú te rascas la barriga frente al televisor-

Harry rió un poco –Últimamente he estado siempre ocupado-

-Eso es cada vez que la temporada se acerca, pero el resto del tiempo...- Se metió una fresa a la boca –Estás por ahí, vagando-

-¿No quieres unas rojas?-

-No, se me antojaron las amarillas-

Harry se puso un poco serio. Le molestaba cuando ella empezaba a contestar así, tan cortante.

Hubo un silencio corto, en el que Harry tomó dos cucharadas de cereal, y Ver un par de fresas más.

-Eres un tonto-

-¿Cómo?- Dijo como si no hubiese escuchado.

-Ya me oíste, y sabes porqué lo eres. No creo que puedas hacer que cambie eso. Hay cosas que nunca cambian-

Harry la miró mientras ella se ponía en pie y llevaba sus platos vacíos al fregadero.

-Ya sabes lo que opino de eso- Le soltó a Ver cuando volvía a la mesa. Ella sonrió.

-Esperaba que dijeras algo cursi. Menos mal sólo fue una frase clásica de telenovela, las tolero más-

-Y yo no te tolero a ti- Ver levantó una ceja. Ante este gesto, Harry se dio cuenta de que había subido un poco la voz, y comenzó a sentirse culpable.

-Gracias- Dijo Ver con tono sarcástico –Eso tiene solución, ¿sabes? Un papel firmado por ambos y ya...-Dijo más en broma, pero a Harry no le hizo gracia.

-¿Acaso no es posible que seas amable al menos con tu marido?-

-Créeme, contigo he llegado a mis límites de amabilidad. Ser amable es lo que tú llamas ser dócil hasta parecer idiota-

En ese momento, la chimenea de la casa se iluminó con flamas verdes, y la cabeza pelirroja de Ronald Weasley apareció en ellas.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Harry! Jane me tiene loco diciendo que no--- Ron se detuvo al ver las caras de ambos- ¿Interrumpo algo?-

-Nada que a mí personalmente me importe- Contestó Ver levantándose de nuevo. Harry se limitó a mirarla con incredulidad, y Ron a sonrojarse.

-Si quieren vuelvo en 5 minu--- Pero Ver lo cortó.

-Continúa...- En eso vio el reloj de la cocina -¡Dios mío! ¡La hora que es! Voy a bañarme- Y salió de la cocina a toda velocidad.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Ron desconcertado. Pero cuando Harry le iba a contestar, Ver volvió con la túnica de quidditch naranja de Harry.

-Póntela y vete. Ya es tarde- Apenas dijo esto, Ver puso una mano en su estómago y la otra cubriendo su boca.

-¿Te pasa algo?- Dijo Harry, intentando ocultar su preocupación. Ver respiró profundo e hizo un ademán para dar a entender que no era nada y salió de la cocina.

-En serio, ¿qué pasó?- Insistió Ron mientras Harry terminaba de trenzar su túnica.

-No es nada Ron. Hablamos en la noche- Ron puso cara de indignación –En serio. Salte de la chimenea, y dile a Jane que ya voy-

-De hecho, Jane ya se fue-

-Oh por Dios- Harry tomó su varita y con un fuerte 'crack', desapareció de su casa.

········

El pito sonó luego de que Harry saludara al otro capitán. Este partido determinaba cual de los dos equipos iría a la final de la Liga de Quidditch de Irlanda y Gran Bretaña, con los Murciélagos de Ballycastle.

Todo el equipo ascendió en sus escobas y en seguida comenzó la batalla en el campo. Harry fue a lo más alto posible sin perder de vista cada detalle del partido, gritar instrucciones de vez en cuando y estar pendiente de la snitch.

-Eso es 10 puntos para los Cannons... ha sido una muy buena temporada para el equipo naranja, esperemos que esta vez no sea interrumpida- Harry sonrió y saludó aprobatoriamente a uno de sus cazadores, Jason, quien hizo la tremenda anotación en menos de 3 minutos de partido – ¡Genial jugada de los Prides! En 3 minutos ya hay juego empatado por 10 puntos. ¡Promete mucho este partido, fanáticos!- Demonios, no iba a ser tan fácil. Los Prides eran un buen equipo, con muchas victorias encima. Bastantes personas apostaban por los Prides como contrincantes de los Murciélagos en la final, pocos tenían verdadera fe en los Cannons, pues un siglo de derrotas no es algo que se borre tan fácilmente.

Harry sobrevoló las tribunas en busca de caras conocidas. Reconoció algunas cabezas pelirrojas y la más resaltante de todas, la blanca azulosa de su esposa. Pero Ver parecía estar acercándose a las escaleras para bajar. Harry intentó acercarse para ver si algo le sucedía, pero la mirada de horror de un grupo de fanáticos lo hizo voltearse. Una bludger se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia él. Logró virar a tiempo, casi sin pensarlo, no sólo a tiempo para esquivarla sino también para ver la venganza que disimuladamente ejecutaban sus golpeadores, Gina y Leopold.

Dio una vuelta por el campo, para relajarse un poco, y luego volvió a sobrevolar las tribunas. Ver ya no estaba. ¿Qué le habría pasado?

········

_No soy una experta, siempre empiezo historias, pero nunca las termino. Por primera vez publico algo aquí. Agradezco cualquier tipo de crítica. Si le gusta al menos a dos personas, será suficiente para que continúe, claro que unos cuantos lectores más no estarían mal..._

_Muchas gracias por su atención, y espero les haya gustado._


	2. Vaya humor el del destino

¡Las náuseas eran terribles! Ver estaba pálida, si eso era posible, y en lo único que pensaba era conseguir un baño. Diablos, al menos los muggles ponían indicaciones en todos lados. Por fin consiguió uno, y entró llevándose la puerta por delante. Apenas le alcanzó el tiempo para quitarse los guantes.

Cuando sintió que no tenía más que vomitar, se fue al lavamanos para limpiarse la boca. Abrió el grifo, pero cuando puso sus manos bajo el agua, ésta se congeló. Ver se sorprendió, no había querido que se congelara, y rara vez perdía el control de su poder. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró. Juntó sus manos un momento y luego tocó el hielo con la yema de sus dedos.

···· _Flashback_ ····

-Supongo que eso es todo por hoy- Dijo Harry cuando vio que ya era relativamente tarde y sus alumnos estaban algo cansados. Todos sonrieron de buena gana, Harry había sido un buen profesor desde el comienzo, pero sin darse cuenta era muy exigente.

Cada quien cogió su bolso del montón que hacían al final del salón, y comenzó a despedirse de Harry, que estaba junto a la puerta. Luego de que Neville saliera, vio una cabeza blanca azulosa que se dirigía hacia la salida, entonces bajó la mirada. Era esa muchacha extraña, la única Slytherin que había en el grupo. La había traído Hermione, y todo el mundo pensó que había enloquecido. Aún así, ya tenía casi todo el año en el grupo, y no los había delatado. Poco a poco, la gente dejó de prestarle atención y mirarla extraño, y ahora no la tomaban casi en cuenta.

La relación entre ella y Harry se limitaba a la explicación de los ejercicios, y a las mínimas normas de cortesía. Hermione era quien más atención le prestaba, y Harry había notado que evitaba a toda costa aclarar dudas; si era algo muy importante o difícil, esperaba un rato y luego se dirigía a Hermione. Cuando ya sintió que la chica estaba atravesando el portal, levantó la mirada, pero entonces la voz de Hermione gritó.

-¡Ver! Espera un momento- Harry pensó que Ver entraría enseguida, pero por lo visto, mientras menos tiempo estuviese dentro del salón, mejor para ella. Entonces Hermione salió. –No, no lo he olvidado- pausa -Yo sé, pero es tu obligación- pausa –Ya sabes que no puedo- pausa –No, él tampoco, así que entra de una vez, que mientras más rápido termines mejor para ti, ¿no?- Se pudo oír un 'Diablos' que no venía de Hermione, y las dos muchachas entraron.

-Harry, hoy le toca a ella ayudarte en la limpieza- Entonces era eso. En teoría, le tocaba un día de cada mes a cada uno ayudar a Harry a arreglar el salón, pero Ver nunca lo había hecho, siempre era Hermione o a veces Ron, quienes ayudaban en los días que a ella le tocaban.

-No tiene que hacerlo si no quiere-

-No seas ridículo Harry. Mira este desastre, si nadie te ayuda, vas tardar toda la noche en limpiar esto- Harry miró el salón. A decir verdad, el salón estaba verdaderamente desastroso. Habían practicado el hechizo inhabilitador, y por sus características, resultaba muy difícil apuntar con él, por eso había pedazos de libros por todos lados, y sustancias irreconocibles pegadas al techo, a las estanterías y al suelo.

-¿Por qué no me ayudas tú, o Ron?-

-¿No te acuerdas que tenemos que ir a hacer la ronda por el castillo?-

-¿No pueden ir un poco más tarde?-

-¿Acaso se va a morir por limpiar un poco él sólo? Por favor Hermione, no insistas. Si a él no le da la gana que lo ayude, yo no tengo ningún problema en irme. Es asunto suyo, y yo tampoco deliro por limpiar esta porquería. Además, todo había ido bien hasta ahora, ya en Slytherin no preguntan tanto, pero si hoy llego más tarde, créeme que no voy a poder seguir mintiendo, y considero que a ustedes les importa que guarde el secreto-

Harry se sorprendió un poco de que Ver hablara, y mucho más que fuera a los gritos. Sin embargo, tenía razón en lo que había dicho, y sintió que quizá, después de todo, no tendría que soportar a esa extraña, orgullosa, tonta Slytherin esnob que siempre tenía guantes puestos como si tuviera miedo de ensuciarse con el aire que los demás respiraban. Pero entonces Hermione se rió, y hasta Ron, que por el momento había intentado convertirse en un cuadro más, bufó ante este gesto. – ¡Qué demonios!- se oyó decir a Ver entre dientes.

-Es que la escena fue muy graciosa. Primero hablamos todos con preguntas, mientras Ron creía que era invisible, entonces Ver estalló... y puede decirse que te sonrojaste un poco. Y la cara de Harry...-Hermione no puedo evitar reírse otra vez – ¡La cara de Harry! ¡Debiste verte!- Hermione rió un poco más, y al fin se calmó. Nadie pensaba que la escena hubiese sido graciosa, quizá extraña, ¿pero graciosa?

–Muy bien, ahora, aclaremos varios puntos. Harry no se va a morir por limpiar un poco, pero no puede llegar a la Sala Común después de las 12, según nuestras propias reglas. Son las nueve y media. Nadie delira por limpiar, ¿sabes, Ver?, pero es cuestión de colaboración- Ver bufó, y dijo entre dientes algo que sonó a 'cursi' –Y no nos intentes chantajear con lo de Slytherin, que tú nunca contestas las preguntas que no quieres- Ver volteó los ojos. Nadie más dijo nada.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, Ver miró su reloj y respiró profundo. Entonces tomó su bolso, lo puso en el piso y sacó su varita. Susurró algo, apuntando uno de los libros cuyos pedazos estaban regados por ahí, y luego de un momento, el libro estuvo como nuevo. Lo levantó con un movimiento de su varita y lo envió a la estantería.

Hermione sonrió –Eso está mejor. Ron y yo debemos irnos ya. Hasta luego Ver. Harry, nos vemos en la Sala Común- entonces ella y Ron salieron. Harry no supo qué hacer, o si decir algo. Ver esperó un momento a que la puerta se cerrara, entonces hizo los mismo de hacía un momento con otro libro. Cuando iba a comenzar con un tercero, Harry decidió hacer lo mismo con otro montón de libros.

Así fueron reparando y recogiendo los libros, poco a poco, sin decir una palabra, hasta que sólo quedaba uno. Harry pensó que Ver lo arreglaría, porque estaba más cerca de ella, pero lo que hizo fue aparecer, con un movimiento de varita, una silla aparentemente cómoda, y se sentó.

'Qué arrogante' Pensó Harry, pero se acercó al libro y lo reparó. El salón se veía más despejado, pero aún había algunos frascos rotos por ahí, cojines regados y muchas manchas y cosas pegajosas por todos lados. Harry suspiró y desapareció con un hechizo la mancha más cercana. De vez en cuando lanzaba una mirada fugaz a la silla, pero Ver parecía muy relajada. Cuando el mismo Harry se estaba cansando, perdió la paciencia.

-Oye, te quedaste para ayudarme, no para echarte a dormir- Ver abrió los ojos en ese momento

-No estoy durmiendo-

-Pero no estás haciendo nada por ayudarme. Esto es el colmo-

-Ya cállate, pareces...- Ver cerró los ojos un momento -De todos modos, arreglé más libros que tú, así que merezco un descanso-

-¿Qué parezco? No seas chocante, tratemos de pasar el tiempo lo mejor posible-

-Yo la estoy pasando bien en esta silla-

Cómo se atrevía a ser tan descarada, y cínica. Esa estúpida cara que tenía, ni se reía, ni estaba seria, ni molesta. Ahora fue Harry el que volteó los ojos.

-Si tanto te molesta estar aquí y respirar el mismo aire que yo, vete a tu nido de serpientes-

Al parecer, el comentario no le había agradado en absoluto a Ver. Se puso de pie muy rápido, y Harry pensó por un momento que se iría de ahí sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero no se fue. Movió su varita y desapareció la silla. -¿Contento?- Harry no contestó nada, pero Ver no parecía esperar respuesta de todos modos. Se dirigió al otro extremo del salón, y comenzó a limpiar con su varita. Harry dejó de mirarla y continuó desapareciendo manchas.

Luego de un rato, Ver había terminado de limpiar la mitad del salón, y Harry se sorprendió mucho. Había dejado de prestarle atención, y él sólo había limpiado una cuarta parte. Tuvo el impulso de preguntarle cómo lo había hecho, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Mientras menos palabras cruzara con ella, mejor. Pero entonces fue ella la que habló.

-¿Recojo los cojines?-

Harry se sorprendió de que le hablara, e hizo un gesto de no entender. Ver entendió eso como un gesto de no haber escuchado.

-Que si recojo los cojines- Repitió Ver con impaciencia.

-Eh... Sí, supongo que sí-

Ver levantó un ceja, como esperando una explicación para ese 'supongo que sí', pero luego se encogió de hombros, y empezó a convocar cojines hacia la caja donde se guardaban.

Mientras lo hacía, se sentó en el borde de uno de los estantes, y se puso a leer el lomo de los libros que tenía cerca. Tomó uno que le pareció interesante, y comenzó a leer. Entonces escuchó un golpe seco seguido de un '¡Oye!'. Y cuando levantó la vista se dio cuenta de que había golpeado a Harry con un cojin.

-Disculpa-

-Ten más cuidado, ¿sí? Casi me estrello de frente con esta poción, y no tengo idea de para qué es- dijo Harry señalando una mancha en el piso. Ver se arrepintió enseguida de haberle pedido disculpas. Hizo un hechizo y le arrancó violentamente el cojin de las manos a Harry.

-Imbécil- Murmuró Ver, cuando ya el cojin había llegado a sus manos.

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Te dije imbécil- Harry no supo qué contestar –Además, esa poción no te hubiese hecho nada grave-

Harry se sorprendió un poco de que Ver le saliera con eso, pero ¿cómo sabía ella que la poción no le hubiera hecho nada? -¿Cómo sabes?-

-Fácil. El frasco que está ahí- señaló con su dedo un punto cercano a los pies de Harry –además de estar untado de la poción, dice que es poción cicatrizante, y esa es una de las pocas pociones que no tiene efectos secundarios. Lo único que hace cuando no hay qué cicatrizar es suavizar la piel- Y con eso dio por concluido el asunto.

Ella continuó con lo suyo, y Harry también. Con un nuevo movimiento de varita desapareció la poción cicatrizante, y continuó con la siguiente. Tenía un aspecto extraño, no parecía tener un color o textura definidos. Harry lanzó su hechizo, pero la cosa extraña no desapareció. Debía estar cansado ya. Lo intentó de nuevo, pero no pasó nada. ¿Ahora qué pasaba? La estúpida cosa no se fue con el tercer intento. Entonces tuvo la tentación de tocarla, pero tuvo la impresión de que la mancha se había movido. Quizá era el sueño, no podía ser que eso se moviera, era una mancha, sólo una mancha.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- Era Ver que se había acercado corriendo –¡No toques eso!-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Dos razones. La primera es que no debes confiar en nada que se mueva sin que tengas idea de porqué lo hace- Harry creyó recordar que alguien había dicho algo parecido antes, pero no supo quién –Y la otra, es que esta es una poción re-estabilizadora– Ver comenzó a quitarse uno de los guantes, y Harry vio por primera vez su mano. No tenía nada extraño, sólo que era muy blanca, como toda la piel de Ver, ahora que la miraba con detenimiento -lo que quiere decir que mejora todos los valores de salubridad del cuerpo, pero no debe ser tocada porque quema, y no sabes cómo.

-Esto- Agregó, tocando con un par de dedos la poción. Harry no comprendía nada, y se asombró más cuando vio lo que estaba pasando. Al parecer, Ver no se quemaba –es lo que debes hacer. Congelarla para poderla manipular- Cuando Ver tocó la poción, se prendieron algunas llamas azules, pero luego vio que sucedía a medida que una corriente de hielo se expandía por la superficie que cubría la mancha extraña.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-

-¿Qué? ¿Congelar esto?- Decía mientras tomaba un frasco que había sobre el estante que tenían al lado y lo destapaba.

-Sí, ¿por qué no te quemó a ti?-

-Esperaba que me lo preguntaras. Es un poder que tengo. Soy _Isotermago_, lo que quiere decir que puedo controlar la temperatura de las cosas, y hacer otras cosas relacionadas con la temperatura. Somos muy raros- Mientras explicaba esto, agarró la mancha. Era como ver gelatina congelada, y parecía muy resbaladiza. Harry pensó que no entraría en el frasco, pero sí lo hizo –especialmente los que podemos mantener nuestra condición constante-

-¿A qué te refieres con constante?-

-Pues que podemos calentar y enfriar. Requiere de mucha perseverancia y entrenamiento –Se puso su guante de nuevo- La mayoría, cuando llega a la adolescencia, empieza a definirse como _hiper_ o _hipotermago_. Yo tengo tendencia a ser _hipotermago_, pero he llevado entrenamiento-

-¿Quién te entrena?-

Ver en seguida se puso tensa -Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Y ya hablé demasiado. Si vuelves a encontrar una mancha de esas me avisas- Todo lo dijo muy rápido, se paró, y volvió a su lugar en el estante.

Parecía que finalmente habían conseguido entablar una conversación civilizada, y ella tenía que volver a 'lo suyo'. ¿Y qué le importaba a él? Era una Slytherin, qué se podía esperar. Estúpida latosa.

Se le había ido la lengua. Maldición, por su ego había hablado demasiado, y ahora Potter se pondría perspicaz con ella. Demonios, demonios, demonios. Ver miró a Harry y se dio cuenta de que él la miraba.

-¿Qué miras?- Harry se limitó a voltearle los ojos y continuó con lo suyo.

Ver suspiró molesta antes de continuar con los cojines. El primero lo lanzó tan fuerte, que casi se cae la caja al suelo. El segundo pegó con la pared y cayó fuera de la caja. Volvió a respirar profundo, y lo hizo levitar. Luego levantó el último, que se suponía iba a pasar zumbando sobre Harry, pero él se levantó y le dio de lleno en la nuca.

-¡Diablos!- Dijo Ver, casi gritando. Se puso de pie y se dirigió otra vez a donde estaba Harry. Parecía que le había golpeado muy fuerte.

-¿Por qué demonios te atravesaste? ¿Que no viste que estaba recogiendo los cojines?- Otra vez habló casi gritando. Harry murmuró algo, pero Ver no le entendió -¿Qué dices?-

-Que dejes de gritar-

-Eh... muy bien lo siento. ¿Te dio duro?-

-Me diste duro- Ver no dijo nada –Dios, estoy mareado-

-¿Te quieres sentar?- Harry asintió. Entonces Ver apareció de nuevo una silla con el movimiento de varita, y lo condujo hasta ella.

Harry se sentó y recostó su cabeza en el espaldar, con una mano todavía en el cuello. –No te recuestes ahí- Le dijo Ver.

-No te lo voy a ensuciar, no estoy sangrando, creo-

-No es eso, idiota, es la posición. Mantén tu columna derecha- Ver movió su varita de nuevo, y apareció una pequeña almohada. La puso detrás del cuello de Harry – ¿Mejor?

-Sí... ¿A qué se debe la amabilidad?-

Ver pareció meditar por unos cortos momentos lo que iba a decir. En todo caso, Harry no lo notó –No quiero ir con 15 años a Azkaban por haber matado al famoso Potter con un cojin. Si me mandan, que sea por matarte con una mejor técnica, o por lo menos por una razón de más peso-

Harry levantó sus cejas como diciendo -Vaya humor-

-¿Qué esperabas?- Harry le sonrió, y ella respondió haciendo algo con su boca que también se podía interpretar como sonrisa. –Bien, entonces quédate así unos diez minutos, mientras yo termino esto- Dijo señalando el techo –Y luego empiezas a mover el cuello poco a poco-

-Limpia sólo una parte, yo estaré bien dentro de un rato-

-Yo soy mucho más rápida que tú- Entonces Harry se encogió de hombros, y Ver procedió a mover su varita. –_Scurgify_- Murmuró, y la mayoría de las manchas desapareció.

Luego de un rato, Harry intentó moverse un poco, pero torció el cuello si querer -Ouch-

-No te muevas- El trasero se le estaba durmiendo a Harry, pero no podía decirle eso a Ver –Creo que conozco un hechizo para inmovilizar, pero podría dejarte sin respirar-

-Prefiero quedarme así- Harry pensó que al parecer no era tan malo tratar con un Slytherin. No le parecía tan aborrecible compartir espacio con ella ahora, y parecía que ella pensaba lo mismo. Además, si ella lo ayudaba el próximo mes, la tarea iba a resultar más rápida.

····_Fin del Flashback_····

Ver sonrió de satisfacción cuando vio cómo se derretía el hielo, y el agua comenzaba a fluir en sus dedos. Sin embargo una pequeña nota de preocupación le quedó sonando. Primero por las náuseas, y segundo por esa pérdida del control que había tenido. Aunque una cosa podía haber ido ligada a la otra. Quizá no debió comer esas fresas, aunque era extraño, porque nunca antes le habían hecho daño, era raro que algo le hiciera daño, en realidad. Bueno, pero tampoco era imposible. Seguro era eso lo que le pasaba, y por ese desajuste había perdido el control de sus poderes. Sí, era eso, de seguro.

Todo el tiempo que estuvo en el baño, escuchó muchas veces la ovación del público. Y ahora hubo una muy fuerte. Si Harry había atrapado la _snitch_, y ella no estaba allí, no estaría nada contento. Mejor se apresuraba, porque ya se sentía mejor.

_.................._

_Bueno, finalmente he terminado mi segundo capítulo, espero que les guste. Por sugerencia de FalconB (Primer Lector Oficial), he hecho un _Flashback, _aunque quizá estuvo muy largo, ustedes me dirán en sus Reviews. Muchas gracias por tu sugerencia FalconB, y espero que te guste este capítulo._

_He hecho un gran esfuerzo por subir este capítulo, porque no he tenido descanso. Como imagino que la mayoría de ustedes sabrán, en Venezuela, el 15 de Agosto, se dio el primer Referéndum Revocatorio de Mandato Presidencial del mundo entero, y los días antes y después han sido un gran frenesí constante (sobretodo los antes de) y ni mi mamá ni yo nos despegamos del televisor, excepto claro el propio día del referéndum, cuando mi mamá fue a votar y yo la acompañé un rato._

_Muy bien, eso es todo por ahora... he tenido problemas con lo de subir el capítulo, que espero haber resuelto cuando ustedes lean esto._

_¡Nos vemos luego! ¡Y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, y doble gracias si se toman un poco más para dejarme sus opiniones!_


End file.
